Shudder
by rachelnn
Summary: "M'lady," I shudder at his voice, closing the fridge and turning on my heel towards the bathroom. "Please, tell me what I did wrong," he asks as my hand pushes the door open. I shake my head, "Nothing, Andy. Absolutely nothing. I'm sorry."   Andy/OC


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I stare down at my desk in confusion poking at the Smarties that I had just taken out of the small box. Since when had their colors become so _bland_? The blue, or what was supposed to be blue looked more like a washed out purple and was that a black Smartie? Really? They should have taken the pigments from the black one and added some life back into the others. Never mind, it was brown; who wants a brown Smartie when chocolate is brown? I huff and push them away off to the side ignoring the way Dwight eyed me as one fell to the ground.

I kind of wanted him to say something, go on about some made up safety hazard about how someone could slip on it and break their hip. Though after hearing similar things and me just threatening to sue him, after pointing out "dangerous" items on his desk he's learned to keep _some_ of his comments to himself. Unluckily for me just as Dwight almost cracks the man across from me opens his mouth interrupting our co-worker before he could start.

"I'm sorry, did the kind adults of Scranton give you disappointing candy?" Jim Halpert teases making his wife Pam roll her eyes at her husband. I push some of the chocolates over to her and glare up at my friend and colleague.

"Yes, they did actually. This was from your house." I sass back throwing the small empty box at his head. It took about three seconds for Pam to put the pieces together and dive under her desk (_the best someone could from a chair_) to check her bag _(previously filled_) with Halloween candy.

"Rachel! You can't steal from peoples bags!"  
>"It's not stealing if you're sitting right there, you just have bad observation skills." I argue, dodging the pencil that she throws my way. Laughing I roll my chair back a safe distance and proceed to sit in the center of the office as one of my best friends lectures me about boundaries and how I had none. I feel for their child, I really do.<p>

I had started at Dunder Mifflin a few months ago when it was bought out by Saber, I had come along with Gabe and personally I loved it here. I loved the job (_as much as one could love being a sales person)_ and the people, even Michael Scott (our boss) and Dwight Schrute, well, not so much Dwight...

"Pay no attention to her Pam, she demonstrates the behavior of a child." Dwight offers his opinion; I roll my eyes towards Jim before moving my chair back into place carefully watching Pam who was smirking.

"You know what, Dwight?" I ask catching his attention, he drops his hands onto his keyboard and looks over annoyed. Slowly I bring my palms up to my mouth before blowing into them loudly as the fart noise sounds through the office.

"Oh, Dwight! Come on!" Jim pretends to de disgusted waving his hand in front of his nose.

"That wasn't me!" Dwight announces looking around, trying to assure everyone.

"Ugh, what did you eat for lunch? Dwight! Say 'Excuse me!'" I order pretending to gag. Pam snorts lightly before pretending to cough and excuses herself to the bathroom.

I grin up at Dwight and give him a wink choosing to ignore his glare. I had become used to him glaring at me over the last few months, he had tried in the beginning to train me but soon found out I was too much like Jim and gave up. I believe I had recently been declared enemy number three; I was still below Andy Bernard who was the residence kiss ass and moving in on Dwight's territory with Michael.

"Real mature." Dwight mutters darkly, I laugh under my breath before turning back to the spreadsheet I had open on my computer. Entering another tally to this weeks Dwight chart I close it before opening the Internet browser to check my e-mail.

I didn't really have much to do today; I never really had much to do in general especially when I got the majority of my sales calls done earlier in the day. I guess I was childish in the way that my attention span was rather limited, I could see Gabe up at the front desk talking with Erin and had to repress the urge to throw something at his butt, which was sticking out as his lanky frame bent over the reception area.

"It's not worth it" Jim warns across from me not even looking up. I sigh, he was right. 

"What are you doing Michael?" I question as my bosses head comes to rest on my shoulder quite suddenly. I automatically stiffen at the contact trying to repress the automatic reaction of pulling myself away, quickly.

"Well Rache-o, I'm depressed, thank-you for asking!" he bites sarcastically before launching into a speech about how no one cared that he missed Holly and that we should. I had never actually had a boss ever, who wanted his employees so involved in his personal life, and it was just horribly exhausting.

Jim counts down from five under his breath before the dreaded words were uttered, "Everyone in the conference room!"

After taking my time in getting a drink I slowly make my way to the conference room feeling the cameras from the documentary crew on me. They did this a lot recently, following me when I was on my own; it's like they knew why I tried to avoid the conference room and being trapped in there with all those people. It wasn't much of a secret I just didn't like being in crowded places, or like unwanted physical contact. Their was nothing weird about that at all.

Looking around for a seat I spot the only open one beside Andy and make my way over, sitting down quickly before Michael could center me out for being slow.  
>"Hey, Andy" I greet quietly taking in his outfit today which consisted of a navy shirt with a bow tie and his red pants. Only Andy could pull off those pants.<p>

"M'lady, and how is the offices newest member doing this fine afternoon?" he questions kindly making me smile. He was always so nice, I mean I did hear about the time he punched a hole in the wall but I never saw that aggression in him. Then again he did his fair share of deep breathing exercises.

"Alright, same ol-"  
>"Shh! Love-birds, quiet!" Michael interrupts directing his comment at Andy and I, I feel Andy stiffen slightly beside me his neck turning red and I look over towards Pam, my own embarrassment evident on my face. It was her wink that told me she had something to do with that comment. Bitter woman.<p>

"Now, we all know that Holly will be returning later this week because Toby is dead"  
>"Toby isn't dead, Michael" Pam says firmly as we all ignore his grumble of, '<em>I wish'<em>.

I didn't really understand Michael's problem with Toby, I thought Toby was very kind and I quite enjoyed talking to him. I probably would talk with him more if Kelly and Gabe weren't back in the annex with him. I usually made a point to go back at least once a week, usually just to file a pointless complaint about Dwight to counter the one's he made about me.

"I just want everyone to be on his or her best behavior, and not mess anything up for me." Michael orders while packing in front of us, I watch him for a moment while looking around the room knowing that we were all thinking the same thing.

"Is that it?" Stanley questions, clearly unimpressed.  
>Michael stutters as we all groan and begin to stand from our seats knowing that the distraction had been just what we figured it would be, a waste of time.<p>

"May I lead you to your desk?" Andy asks offering his hand. I cringe slightly at the thought of physical contact and choose to use a distraction of my own. Standing quickly I pat his arm, "Oh Andy, you're so adorable." I tell him before quickly exiting the conference room. Little did I know, that was the moment he really _saw_ me.

**Reviews?**


End file.
